


When Friends Rattle Off

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Music RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Backstage, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, Erotic Couplings, Facials, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homoeroticism, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, RPF, Short One Shot, Smut, United Kingdom, Young Love, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Harry and Louis become absorbed with each other from a steamy make out session to hot sex after rehearsal. Takes place in 2017.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	When Friends Rattle Off

From time to time, Harry enjoyed acting in local theatre. Appearing in a stage for a music video is a great chance for him to stretch himself out of his comfort zone, take on an entirely new persona for a few months, and meet some very interesting people. Plus best of all, his really hot band mates.

One of his favorite rehearsals was for 1D's new hit single. Harry played a troubled depressed young man, a youth who thought himself to be worthless but was actually running away from the shitty town he lived in (his trusted friend to whom he'd planned on asking to join him had moved away without him knowing it). Playing the confident yet loyal friend and love interest was a unique person Harry had been hoping to act with, his band mate, Louis Tomlinson. From the first time they read the script together, Harry could tell there was some heavy chemistry between him and Louis.

One night, about midway through the rehearsal process, Harry called Louis and invited the 26-year-old to join him at another show (in the audience this time). He readily agreed, and they met at the theatre. After the show, they went for a late-night drink. The two spent the entire night talking and casually flirting, until the staff _kicked them out_ at closing time. After, they stood outside next to Harry's blue 2018 **VW Polo** for another hour at least, still talking. When Harry glanced at his phone and realized what time it was, he said, "As much as I've enjoyed talking and hanging out with you tonight, it really is very late. We should get going."

Louis glanced at the time and his sea green eyes went wide. He chuckled. "Yeah Hare, I'm surprised neither of us has turned into a Werewolf yet." He looked into Harry's ever greener eyes, and his body flushed with warmth as sparks flew between them. "I think this show's gonna to be bloody awesome." Louis reached for Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. "See you mate."

Without thinking, Harry held tight to his hand as he turned to walk to his 2019 red **Audi A8**. Immediately Harry pulled Louis back to him and caught the surprised brunette in a tight embrace, pushing his torso into Louis's well-toned body. "G'nite mate," Harry whispered into his left ear. As he moved away again, Harry again didn't let him go, bringing him in for a quick kiss.

At least, it was supposed to be quick. All the sexual tension which had been building that night (and, to be honest, during rehearsals to date) suddenly released, and they pressed up against each other as their mouths opened and their tongues slid together. They both groaned into the kiss. Harry grabbed Louis red sweatshirt in his fists as Louis's hands slid down to caress his tight butt. His technique made Harry's penis hard inside his _Under Armor_ briefs. They made out passionately for a few minutes before he pulled away. Louis took a half step back, and Harry regarded him through half-lidded eyes. By now they were both breathing heavily. "Wow," he said in a low voice that made Harry's cock flip. "That was something. Guess that answers the question of how our on-stage kiss will go."

"You said it," Harry agreed. Involuntarily, he squeezed his crotch and licked his lips as he looked Louis up and down. Then Harry blew him a quick kiss and got into his car to drive away, before he could give into his desires and try to jump his bones right there. _Next time_... Harry promised himself, watching Louis in the rear-view mirror.

At home that night, Harry fucked himself hard with his Jett vibrator, imagining Louis hands on his body, his warm mouth on his nipples, Louis hard cock driving into his wet ass. The 23-year-old curly-haired beauty screamed his name when he came hard around his toy.

The next week's rehearsal schedule included the scene with their characters' kiss, and they were both looking forward to it. In the meantime, they were sending each other suggestive text messages and eye-fucking each other so hard during rehearsals Harry was surprised no one in the cast said anything. But when it came time to rehearse the kiss for the scene, Louis was...fine. It wasn't a bad kiss, but it lacked the energy and heat of their impromptu make out session from the week before. It was just very cavalier-like and professional. Harry stepped back, confused. What happened to the confident passionate kisser from the other night? When the MV director said, "We'll work on it," he gave Harry a small, secret smile and a wink.

"Y-yeah," Harry said to the director in agreement. "We'll get it next time."

They were the last ones to leave the space that night. Zayn, Niall and Liam had their own engagements to get to. As they were getting our stuff together, Harry asked Louis boldly, "What happened with that kiss?"

Louis gave him the same small smile. "Well, I didn't want her"—meaning the director—"to think we wouldn't need to rehearse some more. Did you?"

Heat rushed between Harry's legs at his words. His heartbeat sped up, and Harry started breathing faster. "Of course not," Harry said as half-heartedly as he could. "You're right. That kiss is going to need lots of _practice_."

"My thoughts exactly," Louis said in his low voice as he stepped towards Harry. The latter's nipples tightened as he took Harry in his arms and lowered his mouth to the trembling lips of his friend. Harry reached up and slid his arms around Louis neck. He leaned into their kiss, pressing against him. Louis put a hand between them and squeezed one of Harry's balls. Throwing his head back, Harry moaned lustfully into his mouth and ground his crotch against Louis.

Louis pushed his hand under Harry's white **Rush** t-shirt to continue fondling his right nut. Harry pulled away and looked up at him, breathing heavily. He looked back and forth from Harry's shimmering eyes to his lovely mouth. Louis's other hand joined the first one, so he was now squeezing both of his friend's balls. Harry quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed Louis head and gave him a forceful kiss, then pushed his face deep onto the covered crotch. As Louis tongue buried itself on his friend's warm crotch, his hands reached behind Harry and quickly undid his belt. Harry shrugged it to the floor and arched his back. Louis's mouth quickly found the hard testicles, moving back and forth between them, sucking and licking. Harry's knees went weak and his member flooded with pulsing desire. _God, I loved having my nuts sucked_!

Harry pushed him away. Louis mouth left his crotch with a pop. Smiling coyly, Harry took his hand and walked the few steps to Louis dressing room, there a couch along the far wall sat. Turning to face him, Harry pushed him down onto the couch, then straddled his waist. Harry leaned down to kiss him again, sucking on Louis tongue. His hands made their way to Harry's nuts again, and he pinched and squeezed them. Harry ground his crotch against his erection, which was straining against his black pants.

He kissed down Harry's neck and back to his nuts. Harry arched his back to give him easier access. As he moved between them, licking and kissing, his hands moved down inside Harry's **Levi** jeans to caress his ass. "Man, I wish you were wearing your shorts," he said between kisses on the now brief-clad nuts. Harry groaned in agreement. His costume is this really sexy pair of blue shorts that, among other features, would've made fooling around right now a damn sight easier.

Wanting to feel Louis body against his naked skin, Harry pushed himself away and stood up. Harry forcefully pushed his pants to the floor, along with his briefs. He gulped, taking in the sight of Harry's naked body, from his erect nipples, creamy soft skin to his fine belly and freshly-trimmed pubes. Harry ran a finger down his _landing strip_ to his sex and scooped up some of his pre juice. Holding Louis captive gaze, Harry sucked his finger clean. He moaned aloud at the sight.

Harry turned around and sat down, pushing his ass into Louis crotch. With his hands on his knees, Harry ground against him, before leaning back. Louis brought his hands up to squeeze Harry's balls again, and Harry brought one of his hands down to play with his ass. As he slid a finger up and down Harry's lips, teasing him, Harry mewled with pleasure.

Without restraining himself, Harry let him fondle his ass for another minute or so, grinding his globes against Louis crotch. Then Harry twisted around and stood in front of him, bent over and reached for the button on his jeans. As Harry opened Louis jeans, he pulled off his shirt. He lifted his hips to let the impatient lad pull his jeans and blue boxers down, exposing his thick, hard cock, the crown shiny with precum. Harry admired its shaved length for a moment before leaning forward and taking Louis in his mouth. Harry moaned as he went down on Louis and felt his hand bury itself in the beautiful unruly head of hair.

As Harry stood bent over in front of him and sucked Louis dick, Harry reached back to play with his ass. He was so wet his fingers were soon coated in sticky juices. Harry slowly fucked himself with his fingers sliding in and out and rubbing his cock simultaneously. His tongue caressed Louis hard length as his lips moved up and down. Imagination growing, Harry played with Louis balls with his ass-wet fingers, and he sucked in a sharp breath of pleasure. Harry went back to sucking him, using a hand to caress and spread his spit along Louis shaft. Harry was ready to feel him stretch his anal walls.

With a last hard suck, Harry pulled Louis cock from his mouth. Harry stood up and caressed his balls and licked his lips. He stepped forward and put his knees on either side of Louis legs. Harry tilted his face up and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Louis mouth. "Are you ready to fuck me?" Harry asked in a breathy whisper.

In answer, Louis reached down and positioned his cock at the entrance to Harry's ass. The latter's forest-colored eyes rolled back in his head as Harry sank down. They both groaned as he filled his friend up.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed. "You feel so good, Fu—"

Harry cut him off with a passionate kiss. "Call me Nikolai," he whispered lustfully in Louis ear, referencing his character's name. Harry squeezed him with his ass.

He gulped. "N-Nikolai," he said. "Your ass feels so good."

"Mmm," Harry answered. "So does your cock." With his hands on Louis shoulders and his hands on Harry's hips, the energetic one rode his cock for a while. The sound of their lustful breathing was occasionally interrupted by Harry moaning his name, and Louis whispering his character's as Harry had instructed. His hands squeezed Harry's hips in time with his thrusts. Harry closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he slid up and down Louis cock. He bent his head down to lick and kiss Harry's neck, and Harry squealed with passion as he did so.

Harry leaned back and put my hands on Louis knees, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He started bouncing harder on Louis cock as he worshipped Harry's mouth for a while. With one hand he started rubbing Harry's cock, and his ass spasmed around Louis cock. Harry was going to cum soon. He grabbed Louis neck and pulled him close for another fiery kiss as the orgasm crashed over him. Harry slammed down onto his lap and screamed into Louis mouth as he rode it out.

Immersed in the moment, Harry squeezed Louis cock with his ass again as the aftershocks ran their course. He fondled Harry's balls and they kept kissing as Harry got his breathing back under control. Harry could feel his cock straining inside him. He wanted to make Louis cum now, but he had other ideas first. "I need to taste you," he said, sounding almost desperate. With a last squeeze of his ass, Harry climbed off him and sat on the couch. In a flash he moved away and Harry laid back, opening his legs wide. He knelt between them and started kissing Harry's inner thighs, teasing his way up to my freshly-fucked ass.

Harry closed his eyes and focused on the sensations as Louis's tongue made contact with his lips. Harry moaned loudly and teased his balls while he ate him out with enthusiasm. He pushed his tongue inside Harry and licked and sucked as his finger rubbed tiny circles on the gasping youth's cock. Harry bucked against his face and felt another orgasm approaching. Harry put a hand on his head to hold Louis in place as he ground his penis onto his tongue. When he started humming, the vibrations pushed Harry over the edge. He squeezed his schlong and came hard, screaming again as his cock flooded with juice. Harry could hear Louis moan lustfully as he sucked up my cum.

As Harry laid on the couch, breathing heavily, his legs shaking, Louis stood up. His hard cock was standing out, precum flowing freely from the tip. Harry sat up, reached for him, and licked at his red tip. He shuddered. "Fuck me," Harry said. "Fuck me hard and cum on my face." He swallowed hard and moved into position. Louis cock slid easily into his friend's well-fucked and very wet ass. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis waist and he leaned over Harry and started fucking him hard and fast and deep.

Mind spinning, Harry looked up into Louis half-lidded eyes and licked his lips while he pushed his balls together. He gritted his teeth as he pounded into Harry. Their bodies were covered in sweat, and his fell down from his forehead onto Harry's face. It was hot and nasty as hell, yet so fucking thrill-driving. Harry pulled him down for a passionate kiss, licking his cum from Louis mouth and chin.

He pulled away and looked down at Harry, hands on either side of his face. Harry could tell Louis was getting close to _exploding_. In their sexting, they'd confessed their mutual enjoyment of dirty talk, so Harry figured it was time to start. "Fuck me," he said again. "Slam that hard cock into my ass until you're ready to cum. I want to feel your hot cum all over my sweet face, mate. Come on, babe, fuck my wet ass and cum on my face."

Louis started breathing faster and harder. Harry squeezed his cock with my ass and licked his lips. "That's it, babe, gimme your hot, sticky load all over my face. Cum for me, babe. Cum for your theatre slut. Give it to me, give me your cum!" He squeezed his eyes shut and bared his teeth in a snarl. Harry moaned with lust, and that sent him over the edge.

He pulled out of Harry and started stroking his cock. Harry quickly slid to the floor in front of him. "That's it, babe, cum on my face! Cum all over your pretty little fucker. Yes, babe..." Harry kept encouraging him, holding his balls up and looking at his cock, which he was furiously stroking at eye-level. Harry opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, ready to receive his hot load.

Louis grunted as he came. Harry watched the first spurt of his white cum shoot out of his cock before Harry closed his eyes. He came on Harry's face, coating his cheeks and forehead with a surprisingly large load of cum. He even got some on Harry's ready tongue, which he savored and swallowed with a lusty moan. When Louis finished and stood above him, breathing hard, Harry opened his alluring eyes and looked up at him. With a wink, Harry put Louis cock in his mouth and sucked him clean. Then Harry sat back on his heels and used a finger to push Louis cum into his mouth. Harry made soft mewling sounds as he swallowed Louis cream.

They remained still for a moment, Louis standing, Harry kneeling at his feet, both of them a hot, sweaty, sticky mess. Harry licked his finger clean and held out a hand for him to help Harry to his feet. Louis pulled him up and into his arms, into a deep kiss. When they came up for air, Harry smirked.

"Now where was _that_ scorching passion during rehearsal?" Louis asked.

"Don't worry," he said with a grin. "We'll get it next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Had 1D on my mind recently and wanted to write a new fic dedicated to my love for my two favorite members. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. Yes, I do (or did) ship LARRY with a passion. Hope you enjoy the story nevertheless and I appreciate reviews. Thanks!
> 
> Will be writing another 1D story today as well.


End file.
